Paralyzed
Paralyzed '''is a song shown on the TV series where Big Time Rush performs on top of a van that says Paralyzed on it. In the Ustream they blocked the song out but Logan said that they performed it for people in the street. It's in the episode Big Time Rocker. This song is formed from Gustavo's old song which was called Pair of Eyes. It is not on the official album but it is a bonus track if purchased via the Big Time Rush website. However Big Time Rush released a Ultimate Fan Edition album that has 4 disc's and it is featured on disc 4. Lyrics '''Logan You you walked into the room On a Friday afternoon That's when I saw you for the first time And I was paralyzed I had a million things to say But none of them came out that day 'Cause I was never one of those guys That always had the best lines. James '''Time stops ticking my hands keep shaking And you don't even know that. Kendall I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, Carlos P-p-p-paralyzed Kendall I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by. Carlos Can't even talk talk. Kendall Cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed Carlos P-p-p-paralyzed '''Logan '''Now I learned a lot from my mistake Never let a good thing slip away I've had a lot of time to look back And my only regret is. '''James '''Not telling you what I was going through but you didn't even know that. Kendall 'I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed paralyzed Carlos P-p-p-paralyzed Kendall I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by. Carlos Can't even talk talk. Kendall Cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to but I'm paralyzed paralyzed Carlos P-p-p-paralyzed. '''James '''As the years go by I think about you all the time If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed Paralyzed by you. '''Logan '''You walked into the room On a Friday afternoon Kenda'll 'I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes You got me paralyzed paralyzed, Carlos P-p-p-paralyzed. Kendall I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by. Carlos Can't even talk talk. Kendall Cause words don't come into my mind I'd make a move if I had the guts to but I'm paralyzed paralyzed Carlos P-p-p-paralyzed. Logan Paralyzed paralyzed. Kendall (You got me tongue tied) Logan Paralyzed, paralyzed. Kendall (Now I'm frozen inside) Logan Paralyzed paralyzed. Kendall:You got me paralyzed paralyzed Carlos P-p-p-paralyzed. Gallery Videos Trivia *''This song is no longer available on iTunes. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:2nd Album Songs Category:Big Time Rocker songs Category:Fan Favorite Songs